A Love That Heals
by Mickey february9
Summary: Kenshin's crossed-shaped scar fades away...KxK One Shot. XD My first REAL fanfiction.


Disclaimer: WHAT? Of course I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

WARNING!: Contains LIME! And an unsettling amount of FLUFF! ( I could be over exaggerating. )

NOTE!: This is based off the manga, Post Jinchuu/Revenge Arc. So if you haven't read the last volumes of the RK manga you'll probably be a little confused. I used a snippet from a scene in Vol. 28 of the manga because it was relevant to my story.

Age: Kenshin- 34, Kaoru- 23, Kenji - 5

(Just think of the characters as they appear in the final chapter of the final manga, Vol. 28)

I'm assuming most of you who will actually read this already know the meaning of the Japanese terms used in this story, but just in case I've added a Glossary at the bottom.

* * *

**A Love That Heals**

The morning light shined through the shoji door of Kenshin and Kaoru Himura's room. They lay on their futon, white sheets covering the both of them up to their shoulders. Kenshin with his arms wrapped protectively around his wife, her head tucked underneath his chin. Sleep left Kenshin as he opened his violet orbs.

"Kaoru"

He pulled her closer against his body while shutting his eyes and breathing in her jasmine sent.

"Ken…shin.."

Kaoru muttered in a soft and quiet voice that even he could barely hear. Not wanting to wake her, Kenshin gently moved his chin from atop her head and slowly moved his body inch by inch down the futon until his eye level met hers. He watched as Kaoru's eyes started to flicker as they opened, revealing her beautiful azure eyes. Kenshin kept his eyes locked on his wife with a happy and loving smile on his face. Kaoru's eyes met his and she smiled back at him.

"Good Morning, my koishii"

he whispered in a loving voice.

"A…nata"

she responded as another smile spread across her face. Kenshin eased his face towards hers and captured her lips into a passionate morning kiss. After a few moments he broke the kiss and gave her another on the forehead. A baby pink blush approached her cheeks as she lifted herself up from the futon using her lower arms for support.

Kaoru brought her hand to Kenshin's left cheek, the same cheek that bears his infamous cross-shaped scar, the one that forever reminds him of his tragic past. She brushed her fingers gently up and down his cheek. His scar, it was different this time. What she felt on her finger tips wasn't the same feeling she felt the many times she had done this before. Kaoru's eyed widened slightly as a thought crossed her mind.

"Kenshin, can you please sit up".

Kenshin smiled at her, nodded his head and did as she asked. Kaoru sat up along with him, her hand still on his cheek.

"Oro….What is it koishii?"

he asked in a curious tone as she began to slowly ease her hand off his cheek all the while thinking, _'It can't be, his scar, is it really gone?'_. Her heart beat began to pick up pace as she hesitantly moved her hand from his cheek. She couldn't believe it, Kenshin was completely unmarked. The scar was gone with no trace of it even being there in the first place. Tears of joy slid down Kaoru's face as she threw him a tight embrace causing them to fall back onto the futon.

"Huh?"

Kenshin said with confusion as his head started spinning from the impact of the fall.

"I can't believe it! It's actually gone!"

The tears continued to escape her eyes, she was so happy.

"Wha…..what's gone koishii?"

Kenshin replied while pondering the though of what could have caused his wife's reaction. She lifted her head so that they could see each other and returned her hand to his left cheek.

"Your cross-shaped scar is gone."

Kenshin's eyes widened in shock, he couldn't believe it either. He slowly brought his hands to his cheek as Kaoru moved hers so that he could feel. He moved his fingers up and down the spot where his scar once was.

" Is this for real?" he asked in a shocked tone.

Kaoru gave her husband another smile and got off him so that he could sit up. She reached for a mirror right next to her side of the futon and offered it to Kenshin.

"See for yourself."

The red haired swordsman took the mirror and held it up to his face. He stared at his reflection for a few seconds and nervously touched his cheek again.

"I don't believe this." Kenshin said softly, he closed his eyes as a lone tear streamed down his face.

"Kenshin, see it really happened." Kaoru whispered as she leaned her forehead against his.

Suddenly memory flashed through Kenshin's mind.

A Few Months Ago

_He stood facing the gates of the Kamiya Dojo along side his wife, who was carrying their maroon-haired toddler son Kenji in her arms. Kaoru took a glance at her husband's face and traced a finger through his scar and commented " The last time I visited Megumi-san in Aizu she told me that sword wounds that come with strong feelings don't fade until that feeling fades. Your crossed-shaped scar has became much lighter." Kenshin turned to gaze at her and replied "Yes," he brought his eyes to Kenji and then back to Kaoru. "but it will probably never go away."_

Kenshin smiled at the memory that had just passed through his mind and opened his teary eyes to see his dark-haired partner. Seeing her smile again, he smiled back and afterwards let himself drown in the blue pools that were her eyes. The expression on his face was that of overpowering love and happiness, this caused tears to fall from Kaoru's eyes once again. She hadn't seen him like this since the night she excepted his marriage proposal, and the day Kenji was born. Every ounce of emotion Kenshin was feeling at that very moment showed in his eyes. He focused all of his attention to his wife and pulled her into a warm-comforting embrace. "Kaoru…." he whispered longingly into her ear.

"Hmmm…?"

He planted a kiss on his wife's neck.

"Have I ever told you, how much I love you?"

She figured it was a rhetorical question but gave an answer anyway.

"Yes…you have many times"

Kaoru turned her head and pressed her lips against his now unscarred cheek. This made Kenshin smile and he continued with what he was saying.

"Kaoru, I…" he paused for a moment trying to find the words to say. He took a deep breath and started over.

"Kaoru, I can never truly express how much I love you, that I can't."

Kaoru could feel her heart beating double time. Even though they had been married for nearly five years now moments like this always made her feel like a young love struck teenager. She shut her eyes and rested her forehead on his shoulder while comfortably stroking his back, waiting for him to continue when she felt his body tense up.

"_Why is he so tense? I can feel him shaking. He's nervous, but why?….it's because of his scar, I know it is." _Kaoru became lost in this thought but was snapped back to reality at the sound of her husband's voice.

"Kaoru, thank you! Thank you for everything! For excepting my past. For excepting and loving me for everything I am, even Battousai. I can never show you how much I love you because….there's much more to it than that. No matter how much I hold your body against mine, no matter how many times we make love it's never enough. I can never be close enough to you. You gave me a chance to start a new life. Not only that, now you've healed me. There's a strong feeling deep inside my heart telling me that…my scar has faded because of you… you and our son. You gave me a new life. I feel as though my sins have been lifted. You've given me everything and…"

He pulled back from their embrace to look at her beautiful face as tears proceeded to seep from her eyes. Kenshin then softly caressed her cheek and moved his fingers to her chin, gently sliding his thumb across her lips. He closed the space between them until they're lips were just inches apart and spoke,

"…..Kaoru you are my everything, that you are"

And with that he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against hers, engaging into another passionate kiss. Kenshin motioned her back onto the futon as their lips stayed locked. Things started to become heated as Kaoru eased her tongue into Kenshin's mouth. This made the ex-rurouni somewhat baffled, surprised they she would make the first move, but he soon followed suit.

With each moment that passed the kiss intensified, causing Kaoru to moan quietly in pleasure. Soon after Kenshin also felt the urge to moan but tried to keep it down. They tried, not wanting awake their five year old son, who's room was right next to theirs. Kenshin broke the kiss, leaving them both panting for air with flushed faces. Hovering over her, he stared at his wife with eyes that burned with a flaming desire. Kaoru's body was literally frozen, even with the rising temperature that radiated throughout her body, the kenjustu instructor could do nothing but gaze lovingly at her husband's enticing eyes. Still holding his gaze, Kenshin grabbed hold of the tie holding Kaoru's braid and pulled if off, causing her hair to go undone. The passionate swordsman ran his fingers through her lose hair and lowered himself closer to her.

"I want to make love to you right now."

Kenshin breathed voicelessly, the woman beneath him could do nothing but lay there and become captivated by the man on top of her. This seductive side of Kenshin always made her feel weak, but she loved every single moment. He lowered even closer to her and began kissing and licking her neck, this made her gasp in anticipation, bringing back sweet memories of the first time they made love. It had been awhile since they were intimate and they yearned for each other. Kenshin's right hand slid over to Kaoru's waist as the other eased into her yukata , running ghostly over her breasts to caressing her back.

"Sit up koishii, it will be much easier."

Kenshin whispered huskily, she responded by lifting herself of the futon as he did, hands still in place. Kenshin raised his left hand from her back to her shoulder and slid off the side of her yukata, exposing a bare shoulder. He then raised his right hand and did the same to the other side of her yukata, slightly revealing her breasts. This was far from the end, Kenshin's sensual actions continued as he brought both his hands to the nape of her neck and brought them down her front until he reached her partly exposed breasts and brushed off the clothing that blocked his view of her tender nipples. A draft passed through Kaoru's chest causing her to moan lightly and fall forward into his arms. Resting her head against her husband's chest, she encircled her arms around his waist underneath his yukata and dropped multiple sweet kisses across his chest. She brought her head up and continued these loving motions by sliding her tongue across his lips, placing hers against his. Kenshin's hearts skipped a beat as he reacted by pressing harder into the kiss, once again leading her back onto the futon. Their fingers enlaced with each other as their lips still occupied in the kiss. Nearly a minute later Kenshin broke their lip lock, removing his tongue from inside her mouth, letting out a breath as he moved a hand away from hers and softly ran it across and around her bosom. Afterwards retracing where his hands had been by marking her with kisses. Unsatisfied Kenshin removed the top part of his yukata and pulled Kaoru against him, her supple breasts meeting his slender chest.

"You're amazing!"

Kaoru gasped sensually and kissed his neck in more ways than one causing Kenshin to moan her name.

"Mother! Father! Are you awake yet?!" yelled a young Kenji.

"ORO?!" blurted a startled Kenshin, looking over to see Kenji's little shadow through the shoji and turned back to his wife. The couple both sighed in disappointment, knowing their moment of intimacy was over. Kenshin called out to their son in a fatherly way.

"We'll be out in a minute son, just wait for a little while I'll make breakfast very soon, that I will.

"Alright father" Kenji responded as he nodded and smiled, he turned around and sat on the porch with his back facing the outside of the shoji.

"Well, time to get dressed."

Kaoru suggested, lifting the top of her yukata back over her shoulders. Kenshin gave an annoyed sigh and dived in for another kiss when Kaoru stopped him, placing an index finger over his lips.

"Kaoru!" The adorable red-head whined in protest.

Kaoru giggled at the playfulness of her violet eyed lover,

" There's always tonight."

Kenshin gave her a sensual smirk,

"You know I can't wait that long."

He pulled her finger away from his lips, took her hand in his and kissed it.

"I'll change and make breakfast."

Kaoru nodded at her husband as she moved from the futon over to her drawer, getting a tie to put her hair up in a ponytail. Meanwhile Kenshin had nearly finished putting on his attire, tucking his navy blue gi in his loose hakama which he began to tie. Kaoru changed into her training gi since Yahiko would be coming over to assist her with teaching classes. Suddenly Kaoru felt a slight pressure in her lower area, reminding her of something important she needed to tell her husband. He made his way to the door when his wife interrupted,

"Kenshin, there's something I need to tell you."

He turned to her only to see that her head was down as if she were staring at the floor.

"Oro?"

Kenshin remain baffled until Kaoru lifted her head and observed her proud expression.

"Kaoru?", the peace loving ex-rurouni blinked twice with a curious look upon his face as she went to him, taking his hand an placing it over her lower abdomen.

"Orrooo?"

"Our little Kenji is going to be an older brother."

Kaoru announced.

Kenshin's eye widened in an awing surprise, a big smile spread across his face as he pulled his woman into another impassioned embrace.

"This is…This wonderful! How far along are you?"

Kaoru pulled back from the embrace, gazing into his eyes,

"Two and a half months, I just found out yesterday when we visited Meguni in Aizu. I planned to tell you earlier but it slipped my mind. Probably because this one isn't causing me as much trouble as Kenji did."

Kenshin placed another kiss on Kaoru's forehead.

She gave a light-hearted giggle.

"You should get to our son, he's still waiting."

The red head nodded and turned to open the shoji, his wife standing behind him holding a bokken. Kenji turned instantly once he heard the door slide open.

"Good Morning Kenji" his parents greeted happily.

"Morning!" a maroon-haired Kenji replied as a precious grin spread across his face, revealing his missing front tooth. The miniature Kenshin jumped into his father's arms and noticed that something was absent from his left cheek, Kenji examined it mischievously,

"Daddy, what happened to your scar?"

Kaoru walked over to their side as Kenshin gave their son an answer.

"Um…well, It's gone now, that it is."

Kenji squinted his eyes examining his cheek again,

"Hmmmmmm….I liked you better with the scar, it made you look a lot cooler"

"ORO?"

Kenshin chuckled and a sweat drop appeared atop his head as Kaoru began laughing at Kenji's comment.

Kenshin gave a sigh and gazed at his wife who was still laughing. She noticed his eyes on her and proudly smiled at him. This gaze was broken when Kenji grabbed a lock of Kenshin's crimson bangs and yanked at it with full strength. He always enjoyed pulling his fathers hair.

"OOORRRRRROOOOOOOO!" the ex-rurouni screamed in pain.

His head started spinning again. Kaoru stood their, laughing again.

"Oro, oro, oro, oro…" Kenshin was in a daze.

Kaoru slightly hit his back in attempts to snap him out of it. Little Kenji was giggling hard with his faced pressed against daddy's chest, clutching his navy blue gi. Kenshin blurted out another "oro", blinking his eyes twice. The loving father looked down at his son, still in his arms.

"You definitely are a strong one, that you are."

Kenji grinned at his father and mother, "YEAH! I'ma grow up to be stronger like you and mommy so I can protect everyone".

Kaoru put her free hand on her son's head, running her fingers through his hair.

"That's good because you're going to be an older brother"

The little one's blue eyes widened in surprise at his mother's announcement.

"YAY!" Kenji gave a joyous cheer when a question came to mind and a curious expression spread across his face.

"Ummm….so. Does that mean there's a baby inside of you?"

An astonished look surfaced both his parents faces accompanied by a light blush. Kenshin was speechless at his son's question, words refused to escape his mouth. There was an abrupt silence when Kaoru spoke nervously, not wanting to give her son an answer that would further arise his curiosity.

"Um, well I guess that's one way to put it

Kenji then responded by asking another question,

"Oh…so how does the baby get ins-….."

"That's enough!"

The toddler was interrupted by his parents

Kenshin sighed peacefully and glanced over at his lovely wife, placing his free arm across her back, touching her waist. He then shifted his glance over to his son.

"Let's get you some breakfast now"

Kenji nodded at his father and gave another grin.

"Alrighty!"

The family made their way to the kitchen, Kenshin with his son carried in one arm and his other arm wrapped around his wife.

_(OWARI)_

* * *

I'd like to point out that this is my first REAL fan fiction that I've ever written and posted on the internet. I'm not much of a writer but I try.

I hope my fanfic wasn't too hackneyed!

Comments are appreciated! Thanks!

_**Glossary**_

**Shoji:** a rice paper screen in a wooden frame ( slide open doors)

**Futon: **a Japanese-style cotton-covered mattress(bed)

**Koishii: **a term used by a man to address the women he loves.

**Anata: **a term used by a woman to address the man she loves.

**Yukata: **literally means "bath clothes" (can be used as a clothing for sleep)

**Hakama: **these are the "pants" Kenshin wears, they resemble a wide pleated skirt (worn by samurai & swordsman)

**Gi: **training uniform for martial arts (top: kimono; bottom: Hakama, all together that's a gi)

**-san: **Mr., Mrs. Or Miss depending on who it's applied to (in this case Megumi-san, so it means Miss)

**Bokken: **a wooden sword (katana) used for training

**Owari: **End

**Oro: **If you're a RK fan and don't know what this means you have issues. j/k


End file.
